Matchmaking
by stella666
Summary: Percy has relationship problems while Annabeth has a not so obvious crush which gotten crushed. So will they find happiness?


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick does.(Which makes me sad)

Enjoy!

Percy sighed to himself as he waved the bartender for his forth beer. If this was two days ago, he would have been happily resting in his small apartment with his fiancée making plans for their wedding.

Back then, Percy wanted a small wedding with only his closest friends and family to celebrate the joyous occasion but is fiancée had demanded a huge wedding in a five star hotel and inviting everyone to show their wedding off. Percy obviously could not have afforded that expense but since he was so blinded by his love for his fiancée that he went to take up as many jobs as possible to fulfill her request. Three days before the couple's big day, Percy came back to their apartment seeing a red-headed woman with a blonde guy on the bed doing the nasty. At first he had thought that he entered the wrong apartment but after a close look at the two on the bed, he realized that it was unfortunately (or fortunately?) his fiancée.

He stood outside of the apartment and waited for the blonde guy to leave before confronting her. "I have my needs you know, and you were so busy so of course i would have got together with him" was what she responded without a hint of regret when Percy questioned why.

Now Percy sat alone at the almost empty bar trying to get rid of his fiancee _fake_ sweetness with beer.

Annabeth fell to her bed with a soft thump, exhausted. That day, her boss (who Annabeth thought was a meanie) had made her run around the office doing errands like a coffee boy for the whole day without letting her concentrate on her blueprints. And to top it all off, he had the decency to yell at her in the middle of the whole office for not making any progress on her work that day.

She was also emotionally drained. Two nights ago, she went out with a few friends for a drink. She had an obvious crush on one of them. He was had baby blue eyes, messed up blonde hair like he just rolled out of bed and a body paired with rugged good looks. Annabeth builded up a confidence, which she was sure was the alcohol flowing in her bloodstream, to go confess her love for the blonde hair guy. She made her way to the back alley of the club where he had last disappeared to.

Her heart immediately shattered into a thousand pieces when she saw him making out with a red-headed woman that she in a flash hated with passion. She retreated back to the club to get her purse and left earlier than planned.

During Percy's lunch break, he gotten a text from his ex- fiancée to meet her at the old warehouse down the street. Percy would have declined except the fact that she may have important things to tell him. So he went.

At that exact same time, Annabeth receive a text from her former crush to meet at their old hiding place when they were young. Since he was still her friend she of course agreed and started making her way there.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Percy asked as his voice echoed through the warehouse. This must be some joke she's playing on me Percy thought angrily. He was about to leave when something _or someone_ knocked into him, hard.

He woke to saw a angel,with blonde hair and features like a goddess leaning over him rambling away. "I'm so sorry i wasn't looking where i was going..." she lent Percy a hand and helped him up.

"Don't worry. I wasn't looking too. My name is Percy. Percy Jackson" He mentally face-palmed himself for using such a cheesy pickup line and almost grimaced in front of the angel. Percy extended his hand hoping he could get to shake the goddess- like hand.

Annabeth had never seen such perfection before, his visible eight pack matched his beautifully sculptured body, the green eyes were like pools of ...

focus! She scolded herself before extending her hand to shake his. "Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you."

Both had goofy smiles on their face and they chatted as they walk out of the warehouse, the memory of ex-fiancee or ex-crush forgotten.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" I told you this would work! They were meant for each other!" A red headed woman who had been hiding at the back of the warehouse eavesdropping on Percy and Annabeth's short exchange.

"Fine, here is your hundred" the blonde reluctantly handed over a crisp note to the red head.

" I think they are going to be great couple. Heck, they might even thank us!"

"doubt so. Anyway, can we go now? I'm starving."

" Of course you are, men only think of food and sex, pigs. And don't deny it either"

The blonde didn't reply but instead just took the red-head's hand and led her out of the smelly warehouse. 


End file.
